Envidia
by Ana8park
Summary: Stiles siente envidia en secreto de Scott. Este fic participa en el Reto #4 "Pecados Capitales" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!.


No tengo nada que mencionar, así que, espero que les guste ^-^

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del presente fic pertenecen a Jeff Davism, a MTV y a los demás chicos de producción.

 **Gender:** No lo sé lol

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #4 "Pecados Capitales" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!._

* * *

 _"La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros."_

Diógenes Laercio.

* * *

 **.Capitulo único.**

Era feo decir que tenía cierta _envidia_ hacia Scott, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, pero la verdad, es que aquella emoción invadía mucho el amor que sentía por el hombre lobo, el verdadero alfa.

Su envidia hacia su mejor amigo no era nueva, el terrible sentimiento había nacido desde mucho antes de que su madre muriera, y seguía permanente en su ser; creciendo y haciéndose más grande, más fuerte. Podía enumerar los hechos que justificaban el sentimiento, sin embargo, eso era de alguna u otra forma, algo que no se podía justificar porque era simple. Le tenía envida. Una envidia de la cual no había justificación ni razón de ser, porque siempre estuvo ahí y nunca supo el porque, fue cuando su madre murió que comenzó vagamente a hallarle razón de ser a aquella envidia.

La primera más grande de todas las razones era la madre de su amigo; por una parte Stiles siempre admiro a la mujer, quien a pesar de estar sola, nunca se dejo caer, porque sabía lo fuerte que era, y lo fuerte que se veía para Scott. Cuando su madre murió, deseo que su padre fuese igual que Melissa, sin embargo, su padre no hizo más que caer en un vació ante la perdida de su esposa, se emborrachaba y se ahogaba en lagrimas y en demás cosas negativas, no quería tener como padre a un hombre que le lanzaba mierda cada vez que lo miraba estando borracho. Tal vez era la forma en que Melissa McCall trataba a su hijo lo que comenzó aquel sentimiento. ¡Y como no envidiarlo!, su padre no lo abrazó después del suceso y con ello, él se encerró en su propio muro, para protegerse del dolor, para que no lo vieran llorar, se hizo el fuerte ante las miradas ajenas llenas de falsa lastima, y tal vez lo que necesito en todo aquel tiempo fue un abrazo. Abrazos que envidiaba ver recibir a su amigo de parte de su adorable madre.

Después de ello, lo que envidio en menor medida del chico moreno fue, evidentemente la metamorfosis que sufrió. Vamos, ¿A quien no le gustaría tener aquellos poderes sobrenaturales?, ¿Ser apuñalado y curarte de ello?, ¿Correr a una velocidad muy al estilo de Superman?, ¿Proteger a tus seres queridos?,eso tal vez si era justificable, pero Stiles sabe que de alguna forma, no lo es, porque si lo fuera, hubiese aceptado la mordida que Peter le había concedido aquella vez que lo ayudo, y sin embargo lo rechazo... Luego estuvo la vida sexualmente activa que inició con Allison Argent, envidio mucho la relación, pero no le tomo mucha importancia después.

Lo que más le dolió y envidio por ese entonces, fue haber descubierto que Lydia Martín, la chica de sus sueños y de la cual estaba enamorado desde jardín de infantes había tenido un ligue con Scott, ¡Un beso!; con un solo beso que le haya dado a Lydia basto para matarlo de envidia, pero no fue solo uno, si no varios.

Imagino aquella imagen durante horas, el hombre recién convertido en lobo, con la chica que había soñado despierto toda su vida, enredados besándose, entregándose a la pasión que con esa edad era solo eso; besos, acaricias, palabras de aliento, y leves roses.

Lloró muy dentro de sí, porque el aprendió hacía mucho tiempo atrás que esa es la única forma de llorar correctamente, sin que la gente te vea para aparentar lastima. Llorar en silencio significaba no tener que ser débil al 100%, pero el llanto de Stiles aquella vez no fue exclusivamente por dolor ni tristeza, fue odio ante aquella imagen de su amigo con la chica que deseaba que fuera suya.

Una cosa que le molesto ya después, fue enterarse de que Scott no solo era un hombre lobo, distinto a los hombres lobos, sino que además de eso, el moreno era el Alpha de su propia manada, un true Alpha, alguien que no tenía que matar para hacerse de aquel alto cargo en una manada, era alguien que nacía con ello, el elegido de algo, el especial y unico. Porque según Deaton, un verdadero Alfa no se había visto desde hacía 100 años, porque nace uno entre millones. ¿Scott siempre tenía que ser el especial?, la respuesta era sencilla, sí.

De alguna u otra forma, Stiles también quería ser aquel que consideraran unico, tal vez fue por aquello que el Nogitsune decidió escogerlo a él sobre Allison, tal vez por eso el maligno ser decidió llenarlo de mierda, de ensuciarlo, de mancharle de tal forma en la que nunca fuese el mismo. Pero debe de reconocer que cuando fue poseído por él, hizo algunas cosas que por más que malas fuesen, nunca hasta ese momento les hizo sentir culpable.

Entre ellas fue aquella vez en la que Scott tenía una espada atravesada en el abdomen, y él de forma malvada la enterró más, y recuerda esa sensación, se sintió poderoso, la carne apretaba el arma en un vago intento de curarse a si misma, y el impedía que eso pasará, removiendo el arma, moviendo la en círculos y empujándola más adentro.

 _"Nunca confíes en un zorro"_. Debí de haber dicho que no confiase en nadie, ni siquiera en él.

Debió de haber sentido culpable por aquello, porque lo sintió con toda aquella gente que murió por él, como Allison que murió al tratar de salvar le la vida, de verdad que lamenta todo aquello, se sintió verdaderamente mal cuando termino aquello y se encerró en su mundo un par de días, pero con Scott fue distinto.

La herida que le hizo a Scott fue en gran medida buena para él, porque le hizo sentirse más relajado, como si aquella agresión física le hubiese quitado un peso de encima, ahora ya pasado todo aquello, junto a Malia, siente que todo aquello nunca paso, porque el coyote le hizo olvidarse de ello. Ahora se siente afortunado, ya no ve a Scott con envida, esa se esfumo o dejo de ser tan grande como era, ahora quizás solo era mínima. El Nogitsune se llevo con él todo ese negativo sentimiento.

O tal vez, él mismo ya supero esa envidia inventada.

Sin embargo, la envidia a Scott quizás ya había dejado de existir, pero el sentimiento persiste, pero tiene otro dueño y su nombre es Theo.

El rubio nunca le cayó bien, cuando eran niños, Stiles sentía que Theo quería quitarle a Scott (Sí, lo envidiaba, pero también lo quería). Theo ahora pareciera que quiere quitarle todo ello.

Quien sabe si lo lograra.


End file.
